Bloomberg
Bloomberg, the concept design leader for Equestria Online. He is a tree. A tree that talks. And types. And moves. And types. And talks. And so on and so forth. Anyway, he's a pretty big guy, the biggest of the Equestria Online team, since he is a tree of course. Here's his bio: Well, hello, and welcome to the page about me. My name is Bloomberg, and I am the Editor-In-Chief of Equestria Online. I lead the writing team, which gives me a fair amount of creative control over this project, since the writers are the ones that end up creating the quests and NPCs in the game, among many other things. I always push my team to work as hard as they can to make Equestria Online the best game it can be, and I'm always willing to do my part to help them out, of course. Anyone who says otherwise is lying to you. A lot hypothetical people ask me "Why did you decide to lead the writing team on an MMORPG about My Little Pony, Bloomberg? You don't even play MMORPGs!" To answer that question, I would simply state that this particular game will involve ponies, and I want to get my name out there. Outside of Equestria Online, I've written a good deal of stories both long and short, a few songs and poems, and a screenplay. I'm working on my second screenplay at the moment, and I have my next few planned out as well. I live in Illinois, in a suburb of St. Louis that's right across the state line from the main city, and I'm attending a trade school to learn how to weld. I chose welding because it's something I enjoy doing, and because it will allow me the free-time to write more things until I'm so incredibly rich and famous that I don't need a job other than my writing. I've always been the type to keep myself busy with multiple side-projects, and although Equestria Online is the largest, it is not the only one, and between all of them, I have eliminated all of the pesky free-time that everyone else seems to be so utterly over-encumbered with. I have a few other games that I'm hoping to make after Equestira Online, and the contacts I've established as a member of this team are sure to be an invaluable asset in any future endeavors. On Sundays, I co-host a livestream show. I hope to someday own a whaling vessel. I also do my fair share of volunteer work. After posting this initially, I read the bios of my team members, and I saw that Aurethius had posted some of his favorite things, so I'm going to try to one-up him by posting all of my favorite things below. Video Games: Killer7, Shadow Of The Collosus, No More Heroes, No More Heroes 2, Grim Fandango, Okami Video Game Developers: Goichi Suda, Tim Schafer, Fumito Ueda (Yes, these are just the names of the guys who made the games I just mentioned.) Movies: Trainspotting, Reservoir Dogs, Mulholland Drive, Oldboy, Full Metal Jacket, Pink Floyd: The Wall, Requiem For A Dream, Fight Club, The Breakfast Club, Citizen Kane, Yojimbo Directors: Stanley Kubrick, David Lynch, Chan-Wook Park, Orson Welles, Martin Scorsese, Danny Boyle, Darren Aaronofsky, Akira Kurosawa, Terry Gilliam Actors: Daniel Day-Lewis, Edward Norton, Natalie Portman, Robert De Niro Television Shows: Mad Men, Breaking Bad, Deadwood, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, Sheep in the Big City Musicians: Pink Floyd, David Bowie, The Residents, Porcupine Tree, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Miles Davis, Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Coheed and Cambria, Swans, The Who, Jacque Brel, Luciano Pavarotti, The Decemberists Albums: The Wall, White Album, The Downward Spiral, Hot Fuss, Demons Dance Alone, Duck Stab, Ten, The Hazards of Love Ballet: The Rite Of Spring, Swan Lake Musicals: Chicago, West Side Story, Fiddler On The Roof, The Lion King Operas: Repo! The Genetic Opera, The Pirates of Penzance (I need to watch more operas, I know.) Authors: Douglas Adams, Ernest Hemingway, Bloomberg, Mark Twain, George Orwell, Franz Kafka, Oscar Wilde Books: 1984, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Picture of Dorian Grey, Fight Club, The Prince, The Art of War, A Clockwork Orange, Trainspotting, Catcher In The Rye, Don't Let The Pigeon Drive The Bus Poets: Oscar Wilde, Dante Alighieri, Edgar Allen Poe Playwrights: Arthur Miller, Oscar Wilde Painters: Michelangelo, Salvador Dali, Leonardo Da Vinci, M. C. Escher Cartoonists: Gerald Scharfe, Dr. Seuss, Vector, AnyaSmash Comics: Watchmen, Arkham Asylum Superheroes: The Comedian, Hank Pym, The Frenchman, Plastic Man Ponies: Smarty Pants, Fleur-de-Lis, Silver Spoon, Rarity, Applejack Pokemon: Cubone Philosophers: Socrates, Immanuel Kant, Gautama Buddha, Friedrich Nietzsche Psychologists: Carl Jung, Rollo May, Alfred Adler, Erik Erikson Foods: I don't eat foods. I photosynthesize. It would be silly of me to have favorites. I do, however, enjoy the smell of coffee quite a bit. Color: White. Weapons: Halberd, Meteor Hammer, Longbow, Bullwhip, Smith & Wesson Model 500, Winchester 870 Express, Molotov Cocktail, Straight Razor Words: Pantyhose, Dirigible, Haberdashery Type of Rock: Sedimentary Types of Trees: Apple, Maple, Birch, Larch, Cherry, Redwood, Weeping Willow, Sycamore, Gum, Pine Animals: Pony, Capybara, Tortoise, Dolphin, Wolverine Livestream Show: http://www.livestream.com/nutsonclark Religious and/or Mythological Figures: Gautama Buddha, Pontius Pilate, Jesus Christ, Shiva, Dionysius, Agamemnon, Prometheus, Persephone, The King in Yellow Mythological Beasts: Cockatrice, Harpy, Manticore, Vampire, Leviathan, Cerberus Languages: English, French, Sign Language Board Games: Monopoly, Hungry Hungry Hippos ...well, yes, he types a lot.